Le Dernier Invokeur
by Dodo
Summary: 1000 ans après la défaite de Sin... (possibilité de yaoi)


_ Tout d'abord, avant de lire cette fic, j'aimerais que vous prêtiez attention à ces quelques lignes car vous risquez de ne pas comprendre grand chose, surtout pour ceux qui connaissent le jeu Final Fantasy X. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas... Ne vous en faites pas, vous comprendrez au fur et à mesure en lisant la fic.  
Cette fic se déroule 1000 ans plus tard l'action du jeu. Vous retrouverez une bonne majorité des personnages mais dans une Spira (nom du monde de FF X) qui a banni la magie. Rassurez-vous, elle est toujours présente... Mais considérée comme interdite par les actuels Maesters (traduisez par dirigeants) ! Les anciennes grandes villes sont maintenant de gigantesques Villes Machines où seule la technologie s'est développée. Mais plus que la magie, c'est celle de l'Invokation qui est considérée comme une abomination : Tous ceux qui la pratiquent sont condamnés à une mort certaine. Le culte de Yevon, intimement lié à l'Invokation a été aussi interdit, et est considéré comme relevant du paganisme, néanmoins quelques irréductibles (pas Gaulois !) continuent à la pratiquer.  
Evidemment Sin n'existe plus (je prends quand même en compte le jeu !), il a été conservé dans la mémoire populaire en tant que comptine pour enfant. Quant à ce qui s'est réellement passé, tout a été oublié... Ou presque.  
Les personnages qui sont donc dans cette fic sont intimement liés au jeu, mais avec une vie présente et une mémoire qui ne tient pas en compte leurs précédentes incarnations 1000 ans plus tôt.  
Je prierais de pardonner les "longueurs" que vous serez amenés à lire : Je dois tout de même penser à ceux qui n'ont jamais joué à FF X !  
« », c'est un dialogue parlé et * * ça se passe sur un plan mental  
Evidemment Final Fantasy 10 n'est pas à moi... Ni les autres FF d'ailleurs, même pas les persos et vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point je le regrette T_T Quoique dans un sens il vaudrait mieux pas sinon Seymour aurait latté la face à Tidus ^^  
Merci d'avoir supporté patiemment mes inepties.  
_

  
En d'autres temps...  
par Dodo

PROLOGUE

Derrière la barrière de protection transparente, le corps se tordait dans une douleur que l'on sentait extrême. Les hurlements de la créature ne pouvait atteindre les oreilles effilées du Guado qui contemplait, impassible, la scène. Le Guado qui arborait les vêtements de Maester, se tenait parfaitement droit.  
  
Comme tous les membres de sa race qui ont atteint une certaine maturité, ses bras semblaient démeusurément longs, de même que ses mains presque monstrueuses. Sa barbe bleutée, bien que courte, révélait un grand âge, ses yeux seuls reflétaient la vie, se repaissant de la douleur de sa victime à présent recroquevillée dans une position foetale, dans la petite pièce aux murs froids et durs qui étaient sa prison.

La créature tremblait, les mains serrées sur le collier qui lui donnait jour après jour, années après années, sa dose quotidienne de douleur.

Il, car il appartenait indubitablement au sexe masculin, présentait de curieuses particularités : Ses cheveux bleus s'ornaient de trois mèches de la même couleur azurée incroyablement longues et deux tatouages représentant des dragons se dessinaient sur ses pectoraux. Son corps puissant, que l'on aurait pris de prime abord pour celui d'un humain athlétique, montrait aussi certaines caractéristiques propres aux Guados, un peu par les bras légèrement plus longs mais surtout les veines bleutées qui s'étalaient sur son visage fin. La créature mariait parfaitement les caractéristiques des deux races maîtresses de Spira. 

Dans son agonie, il pensait ironiquement que cette douleur qu'il haïssait était pourtant la seule chose qui lui rappelait qu'il vivait. Une vie de souffrance, mais une vie tout de même. Il avait fermé les yeux, espérant pouvoir dormir et, pendant un instant, oublier. Oublier cet endroit, ce Guado qui le regardait inlassablement derrière la vitre blindée, oublier qu'il était vivant.

  
_ * Jyscal... S'il-te-plaît, pardonnes-le... Pardonnes à ton fils... *_  


Le Guado avait parfaitement entendu la supplique immatérielle qui envahissait ses pensées. Son regard se fit féroce.

« Jamais ! fit-il d'une voix hargneuse. »

Il manipula le clavier devant lui, permettant ainsi à la pitoyable créature à bout de force d'entendre ses paroles.

« Tu as voulu devenir Sin ? Tu as voulu détruire Spira ? Hé bien soit ! Ton châtiment est la souffrance éternelle. »

Et la douleur reprit de plus belle. Les cris n'en finissaient plus...

  
FIN


End file.
